No matters What
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Que sucederia si naruto fuese un par de años mayor? Que tan diferente podrian ser las cosas?


**E**l Hokage observaba atento el informe que sus espías le habían proporcionado esta mañana, estaba decepcionado, incluso adolorido de lo que sus hombres habían descubierto. (De hecho confirmado.)

Depositó la evidencia sobre su escritorio, intentando ignorarla, a pesar de que era imposible; lo que ya había leído fue suficiente como para saber que esto eran malas noticias, unas completamente devastadoras para el joven que sin saberlo estaba involucrado.

La tarea de Hokage no es toda gloria y fama como muchos piensan, es un trabajo agotador que tiende a consumir toda la energía de quien fuera esté en esta posición, había secretos que guardar, mentiras que desplegar y vidas que desechar en cada momento que residías en esta silla.

Todo con tal de mantener la aldea a salvo y protegida.

Pero esté reportaje en especial, no podía ser solucionado por sus propios medios, no podía asesinar a la culpable, mucho menos encarcelarla.

Aún cuando eso era lo que en realidad deseaba hacer.

Suspiró, presionando un botón en su consola con tal de llamar a su secretaria, la mujer no tardó en responder, "¿Llamó Hokage-sama?" Él por su parte suspiró una última vez, antes de contestar. "¡Por favor, envíe un comunicado a la cabeza de los ANBU, informándole que solicito su presencia cuanto antes!"

"¡Cómo ordene Hokage-sama!"

Se recostó sobre el espaldar de la silla, pensando en cómo solucionar este problema sin mediar en la violencia, ¿negociaciones quizás? ¡No! Eso empeoraría la situación más que solventarla.

"Justo cuando la vida comenzaba a tratarte mejor, Naruto."

--

**U**n trío de ANBU saltaba entre los árboles, intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible mientras se desplazaban a gran velocidad. La líder, de largo cabello púrpura y máscara de Gato, iba delante de sus otros dos compañeros, intentando ignorar las vueltas y giros que el más joven del equipo, solía dar de vez en cuando.

Oso, por otra parte, era un hombre robusto y serio, que rápidamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la conducta del chico, por lo que ella decidió intervenir antes de que otra rencilla estallara entre los dos.

"¿Marmota, podrías dejar de hacer maromas y tomar más en serio tu carrera?" El aludido saltó una última vez, girando tres veces antes de caer al lado de ella y seguir corriendo en completa normalidad, cómo si nunca hubiese hecho más esfuerzo físico que ellos. "¡Rayos Gato! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar mi diversión?"

"¡Por qué te estás saliendo de toda norma posible al hacer lo que haces! ¿Qué pasaría si nos atacasen mientras tú estás ocupado saltando como un payaso de circo?" Comentó Oso, su voz era normal y serena, pero había un toque de agotamiento en ella.

Gato por su parte alzó una mano con tal de callar la muy probablemente alta respuesta por parte de Marmota, una que sabía le otorgaría a todo aquel que estuviese en el radio de treinta metros, la posición exacta de donde se encontraban. "Oso tiene razón Marmota, que estemos en la nación del fuego, a meros quince kilómetros de Konoha, no significa que bajemos la guardia de esta manera."

El chico admitió que tenían razón en esto al menos, por lo que Gato se sintió al menos aliviada de haber controlado otra disputa entre sus compañeros de equipo.

Pero por otra parte, comprendía la emoción del chico al regresar a casa después de cinco meses en una misión en terreno enemigo.

"Sabemos que estás emocionado por verla nuevamente, a nosotros también nos place el volver con nuestros amantes, pero saltar de esa manera no te llevará más rápido a ella."

Oso sonrió debajo de su máscara, a pesar de saber que ninguno de los dos podía observarlo. "Guarda tus energías para cuando estén solos en la habitación, estoy seguro de que ella estará muy agradecida por ello después de tanto tiempo sin verte."

Gato se carcajeó, ella si que estaba esperando una relajante, pero muy divertida bienvenida por parte de Hayate.

Marmota volvió a dar un par de vueltas en el aire, demostrando que tanto le agradaba la idea. "No puedo esperar a ver su rostro, después de todo, estamos comprometidos."

"¿Has decidido donde pasarán la luna de miel, marmota?" Preguntó Gato mientras imprimía un poco más de fuerza en sus pies con tal de lograr alcanzar la siguiente rama que estaba más o menos a quince metros de distancia.

Al alcanzarla el aludido respondió, "Aún no lo se, a donde ella quiera ir supongo, con la ganancia de está misión, puedo darme el lujo de complacerla por un par de semanas sin preocuparme por el dinero."

Oso silbó, expresando su asombro, "Debes haber reunido mucho Marmota, ya que en una mujer las palabras 'tengo dinero para derrochar mimándote' son letales para el bolsillo."

Gato decidió ignorar esto, muy bien sabía ella que era una verdad, no obstante no tenía por que haberlo dicho.

"Ella lo vale, no sé que sería de mí si no la hubiese conocido."

Los otros dos escuchas afirmaron firmemente, el trabajo como Shinobi es uno sumamente estresante, por lo que tienes que recurrir a un Hobby relajante que libere la presión y el estrés que acumulas entre cada misión.

Para el líder de la división ANBU, era leer libros para adultos, para el segundo al mando, eran sus preciados Bonsái, para Gato era coleccionar distintos sujetadores de cabello, y para Oso, era la bebida.

Hay un cierto límite que la mente humana puede soportar en lo que a presión y estrés se refiere, por lo que tener un Hobby que te entretenga y distraiga de las presiones del mundo es una necesidad, no una malcriadez, sobretodo para aquellos que trabajaron o trabajan para ANBU.

Con algo tenías que olvidar cuanta muerte y sufrimiento haz visto.

Pero aparte del Hobby, la mejor solución que existía, era el regresar a tu casa para encontrarte con ese ser especial, que hacía que todo valiera la pena.

No pasaron tres minutos, cuando varias presencias los comenzaron a rodear rápidamente, obligándoles a detenerse o sufrir las consecuencias.

Una vez hecho esto, cinco ANBU con distintas máscaras animales aparecieron ante ellos: Mono, Huron, Halcón, Conejo y Lobo. "¡Identifíquense!" Comentó Huron, obvio líder del grupo.

Ella solo titubeó un par de segundos en decir la contraseña acordada, "A Susume le encanta que Morita acaricie sus pechos."

Mono y Lobo gruñeron, al ser los elementos femeninos en el equipo, Huron y Conejo por otra parte negaron con el rostro al escuchar la contraseña acordada. "¿De quién es esposo Morita?" Todos podían ver que el hombre estaba casi tan avergonzado como ellos.

Casi.

"De Kaede, quien a su vez lo engaña con el guapo y galante Didaija." Dicho esto la charada terminó, y todos bajaron la guardia un poco, no demasiado, pero si un poco. "Bien, muéstrenme el pergamino del Hokage y todo estará en orden."

Gato se movió con lentitud, tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos, al ver que Mono y Conejo estaban a segundos de abalanzarse sobre ella, en caso de que intentasen algo fuera de lo especificado. Al ella sacar y develar el sello del Hokage todo regresó a la normalidad, Huron por otra parte examinaba el pergamino cuidadosamente una vez Gato se lo entregó.

"¿Están dos semanas antes de lo previsto, acaso fue un fracaso su misión?" Esto lo preguntó mientras enrollaba de nuevo el pergamino, lo sellaba, y procedía a arrojárselo de vuelta.

Gato negó con el rostro, "Fue un éxito, tenemos la cabeza sellada en un pergamino para probarlo." Marmota alzó dicho pergamino a la vista de todos con tal de confirmarlo, Huron afirmó y les abrió paso, mientras preguntaba con casualidad, "¿Alguien más se siente incómodo con las últimas contraseñas?"

Todos asintieron, excepto conejo, quien dijo, "Al menos tienen que aceptar que están lejos de todo lo que el enemigo creerá, usamos como contraseña."

Lobo observó en dirección del hombre por un par de segundos, antes de asentir de mala gana, además, ¿eran todos adultos no es cierto?

Citar frases o referencias de los libros de Jiraiya, era lo que nadie en el mundo esperaría que hicieran, mucho menos como frases de seguridad para la sección ANBU.

Gato asintió en acuerdo, eran vergonzosas no por el contenido, sino por el sentimiento de ridiculez que los inundaba de ser escuchados por el enemigo. (Las cuales, aunque las recitaran al pie de la letra, sin el pergamino adecuado, no valdrían nada, además que cada día era cambiada para mayor seguridad.)

Marmota por otra parte, se carcajeó discretamente ante esto, él y el líder son la razón por la cual esas contraseñas estaban en funcionamiento actualmente.

Él lo consideraba una broma genial, el líder, un buen uso para sus novelas.

Gato y Oso decidieron ignorar sus risitas, asumiendo que estaba pensando en que haría con su prometida al llegar a casa.

--

"¡**E**scuadrón número 70-5541 reportando su reingreso!" Comentó Gato mientras se arrodillaba en el tatami, esperando la respuesta del líder, quien leía el reporte de la misión atentamente. Una vez concluido de leerlo, el hombre asintió con su rostro, provocando que Marmota avanzara un par de pasos y le entregase en reverencia el pergamino con la evidencia de su éxito.

El líder la tomó rápidamente y se la entregó a su ayudante con tal de ser procesada apropiadamente, "Excelente, y lo han hecho antes del tiempo límite, un muy buen trabajo, su paga y un extra se les entregará mañana a primera hora… Pueden irse, a excepción de Marmota."

Gato alzó el rostro y se despidió de inmediato al igual que Oso, los dos observaron por un par de segundos a su compañero antes de salir de la habitación por medio del Shunshin.

Marmota por su parte movió la cabeza hacía un lado, ligeramente confundido y algo preocupado del porqué se le pedía quedarse ante el líder.

Arrodillado esperó a que el hombre dijera algo, pero lo único que emergió de su boca fue, "¿Kino, podrías dejarnos solos por unos minutos?" La secretaria asintió de inmediato, antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación, ignorando por completo al chico con la máscara de marmota.

El adolescente mientras tanto, ignoró que Kino le ignoraba, ya acostumbrado a ello.

Marmota estuvo en silencio, incluso cuando una nueva presencia entró en la habitación, no estaba preocupado al reconocer que era el Hokage, sí era algo inusual que el hombre se apareciera en las instalaciones ANBU, pero no imposible.

"¡Cuánto tiempo sin verle anciano!" Dijo Marmota, ignorando que en las sombras, varios hombres negaban con el rostro ante su falta de educación ante su superior y líder de la aldea.

"¡Lo mismo digo marmota, pero por favor, retira la máscara si fueras tan amable!" comentó el hombre mientras lentamente tomaba asiento en una silla que hasta ahora, estaba fuera de lugar hace unos minutos. Él aludido sabía que habían preparado está habitación solo para hablar con él, por lo que rápidamente apartó el objeto de su rostro.

Unos ojos azul cielo, llenos de vida y goce a pesar del empleo en que obraba, emergieron al mundo; la máscara que portaba un cobertor de cabeza, dejó al aire su descuidado y algo largo cabello rubio, sus mejillas estaban marcadas por tres bigotes de zorro, seis en total por cada una.

Sus labios estaban separados, formando una gran sonrisa en bienvenida a los hombres que estaban ante él. Hace más de tres años que no se retiraba la máscara en las inmediaciones del cuartel ANBU.

Y para aquel entonces, tenía trece, era aprendiz, y admiraba a su sensei más que nadie en el mundo.

Uchiha Itachi.

Hoy, tres años luego, es el discípulo del traidor más grande y peligroso producido por la aldea después de Orochimaru, odiado portador del Kyuubi no Kitsune, hijo del héroe más grande que haya conocido el país del fuego, (Lo cual es guardado en secreto, al aún no estar capacitado para tomar el manto de Hokage, al menos en unos cinco o seis años más.) ser infame y odiado en gran parte de la comunidad civil de Konoha.

Y en dos semanas, futuro esposo de Yuri Kato, no, Yuri Uzumaki (Hasta que se revele su identidad como hijo de Namikaze Minato, luego de eso, ella será Namikaze.) una joven civil que era parte de las pocas personas en esta inmensa ciudad, que lo veían por quien era, y no por lo que contenía.

Su sonrisa no desapareció a pesar de los rostros que portaban los dos hombres ante él, nada de lo que dijeran (a excepción de que incumbiese a Yuri,) demolería su buen humor.

El líder del equipo, quien no era nadie más que Hatake Kakashi, cerró su libro de Icha Icha, lo cual subía la situación de incómoda, a terrible, el hombre no abandonaba su lectura con facilidad, a menos de que sea algo serio.

Dicho hombre sacó de su bolsillo una serie de fotos que a esta distancia no podía más que conjeturar sobre su contenido.

¿Una misión quizás?

El Hokage aspiró de su pipa un par de veces antes de expulsar el humo de su cuerpo unos segundos después, intentando calmarse de lo que sea tuviera que decir.

"Naruto, lo que tenemos que mostrarte es desagradable, de hecho, tienes que jurarme con tu palabra y tu honor, que no harás nada que pueda concebir severas consecuencias." Dijo el sexagenario.

Él rubio titubeó por un momento, su palabra y jamás romperla, eran parte de su Nindo, al menos desde la traición de Itachi, quien atravesó su pecho con una Kodachi intentando acabar con él. O al menos detenerlo por algún tiempo…

Quizás impedir que cumpliera con su intención de acompañarlo, en un momento de debilidad.

"Lo juro por mi Nindo y mi honor, Hokage-sama." Quien dijo esas palabras no era el juguetón y bromista Naruto, no, quien juró fue el guerrero, el asesino que fue entrenado por el mejor de todos.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Kakashi arrojó las fotografías en su dirección, todas unidas con Chakra con tal de evitar que se dispersaran por el suelo en distintas direcciones. Él rubio las tomó y de inmediato procedió a ojearlas, parando en seco ante lo que sus ojos veían, pero no podían creer.

Dispersó el Chakra que las mantenía unidas e intentó ver las siguientes, tratando en frágil esperanza de conseguir algo que desmintiera lo que la primera le informaba.

No podía ser, no ella, no Yuri.

Finalizó con la última, la más grotesca y horrible de todas ellas, quince en total, no podía evitar que sus manos temblaran en ira, en desdicha y extremo dolor.

Tenía que verla con sus propios ojos.

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi-dono, necesito saber si esto es una detención forzada para evitar que cometa alguna locura, o si tengo la libertad para verificar esto con mis propios ojos." Su voz era fría, casi al borde de quebrarse ante la agonía que le estaba devorando por dentro.

"El consejo te tiene fuertemente vigilado Naruto, un mal paso y ellos aprovecharan esto para pedir tu cabeza." Dijo Kakashi en lo que esperaba era un tono de advertencia y empatía.

El rubio lo pensó, colocando el entrenamiento de Itachi por encima de todo, incluso sus emociones, (Otras de las razones por la cual el consejo deseaba su muerte, al creer que es cuestión de tiempo para que repita lo mismo que su maestro, solo que a un nivel infinitamente superior.)

"Debo hacerlo Kakashi-dono, Hokage-sama, debo verlo con mis propios ojos antes de creerlo totalmente."

El Hokage asintió, aspirando una gran bocanada de su pipa, ignorando la velocidad con la que el chico partió en dirección al hogar donde dicha tragedia había iniciado.

--

**N**aruto nunca había recorrido tan rápido la distancia entre las instalaciones ANBU y su casa en tan poco tiempo, su rostro ahora cubierto con la careta de una marmota, una máscara de porcelana para cubrir la máscara de frialdad que portaba en estos instantes en su cara.

Sus instintos le decían que estaba siendo perseguido, tanto por miembros de los ANBU como por ROOT, sus compañeros le perseguían por el nivel de alarma que sus movimientos despertaban, quizás creían que ocurría una emergencia y le seguían con tal de ofrecer apoyo. Los ROOT, simplemente estaban allí para arrestarlo y ofrecerle una oportunidad a Danzo de poner sus manos encima.

Cómo lo intentó aquel día en que despertó del ataque de Itachi, y lo habría logrado, de no ser por el apoyo de Kakashi y el Hokage.

Saltó una última vez justo para aterrizar, a simples dos metros del portón de su condominio, asustando de muerte a dos mujeres que charlaban en la entrada del mismo, miró en su dirección, callándoles con su mirada antes de que siquiera se atrevieran a gritar y revelar su presencia.

Ambas partieron presurosas del lugar, temiendo lo peor por parte del 'demonio', estaba seguro que en unos minutos el lugar estaría repleto de aldeanos enardecidos, exigiendo toda clase de retribución por su terrible ataque.

Miró en dirección de la puerta número 14, titubeando por algunos segundos de realmente confirmar lo que vio en esas fotografías, tratando de mentirse a si mismo de que esto era una broma extremadamente pesada, que nadie sería tan cruel como para hacerle eso que mostraban tales imágenes.

A su espalda sintió aterrizar a un total de ocho ANBU, quienes estaban a punto de acercarse con tal de saber la situación, para cuando el saltó en dirección de su apartamento, aterrizando silente justo ante su puerta, alzando su mano en señal de 'alto', informándoles que no debían intervenir.

Sacó de su bolsillo la llave de la misma, abriéndola en total silencio, oliendo la evidencia antes de poder escucharla o siquiera verla.

No era un Inuzuka, pero su olfato era bastante desarrollado como para que los miembros de esa familia sospecharan o creyesen que era un huérfano de alguno de los miembros que murieron el día en que el Kyuubi atacó.

Empujó la puerta solo para que esta se detuviera a meros centímetros gracias a la cadenilla de seguridad, enfocó un poco de Chakra en la madera, justo detrás de dicho objeto con tal de sacarlo de su lugar, consiguiéndolo en menos de unos segundos, entrenamiento básico del escuadrón de asesinos.

Al abrirla totalmente, fue cuando vio y escuchó la primera evidencia, pero quizás se equivocaba y todo esto no era más que un vergonzoso malentendido.

¿Quizás era una película lo que estaba viendo?

Caminó rumbo a la habitación, viendo que con cada paso el sonido aumentaba, el olor se volvía insoportable y su corazón se desquebrajaba a niveles irreparables.

Fue entonces que la vio, recostada en contra de la pared de la pequeña y modesta sala, una expresión de goce en su rostro como nunca antes la había visto, ante ella estaba un hombre de corto cabello castaño, empujando su cuerpo repetidamente contra ella, aumentando el ritmo a medida que ambos parecían alcanzar el éxtasis ignorando al Shinobi que ahora hacía de público.

Ella abrió los ojos por un instante, solo para gritar aterrada en sorpresa al ver que a meros metros de la entrada estaba un hombre, su prometido específicamente.

"¡NARUTO!" Ella empujó a su amante lejos de su cuerpo, cómo si eso eliminara el acto en sí, o demostrara más amor hacía su prometido, él rubio no contestó, solo miraba fijamente hacía la pared donde hace algunos la pareja estaba copulando.

Él retrocedió un par de pasos, intentando contener su ira, a sabiendas de que estaba a tan solo unos segundos de perder todo el control y acabar con el sujeto que ahora intentaba cubrir su vergüenza lo más rápido posible. "M-maldición dijiste que estaría más tiempo fuera de la aldea." Dijo el sujeto a la chica, en un intento de redirigir toda la ira palpable en el ambiente en su dirección.

No funcionó, de hecho, la trasladó toda en su dirección, por lo que Naruto decidió marcharse con tal de no asesinar al civil en un estado de ira incontrolable.

"Cariño,"

"¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!" Gritó, al perder todo control por algunos segundos, ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo de esa manera después de lo que había visto?

"N-no, es lo que parece, él… él entró a la casa y…"

"Tienes dos horas para empacar tus cosas y largarte, ni un minuto más, cumplido ese lapso regresaré con un escuadrón de Chuunin para arrestar a cualquier intruso que esté dentro de mi departamento."

Ella aspiró en alarma, "Cariño, no entiendes, no quise…"

"Dos horas." Y sin poder soportarlo más, decidió partir por medio del Shunshin, justo detrás de los ANBU que le persiguieron hasta estas inmediaciones, sabiendo que no hubo palabra que se les escapara gracias al entrenamiento que el escuadrón recibía.

Pudo notar que Gato y Oso estaban entre ellos, al parecer no fueron muy lejos en preocupación por él. "Informen a las autoridades de visitar mi apartamento en dos horas, y que arresten a cualquier intruso que se encuentre en mis dominios."

Oso afirmó de inmediato, desapareciendo y llevándose consigo a gran parte de los integrantes masculinos. Las chicas por otra parte, se quedaron allí por un segundo.

Marmota era un chico muy popular entre las mujeres ANBU, aún cuando fuera el más joven entre todas ellas.

Gato preguntó lo inevitable, "¿Estás bien?"

Él se carcajeó ante tal pregunta, y la chica tuvo que admitir que fue algo estúpido el preguntarla. "Tengo que ir con el Hokage, te veré luego Gato."

"¡Naruto espera!" Todas ellas ignoraron la ruptura en las reglas que Gato había cometido al mencionar su nombre real y no el de su máscara. No importaba que toda la aldea ya lo supiese, eran las reglas, no obstante, todas lo dejaron pasar al escuchar el tono de preocupación en su voz.

Él chico por otra parte decidió no obedecer esa orden, tenía que ir con el Hokage cuanto antes, al saber que ROOT estaba siguiéndole la pista en todo movimiento.

No podía mostrar un momento de debilidad que ellos aprovechasen para atacar.

No podía develar qué tan herido estaba ante sus enemigos, por lo que su cuerpo estaba controlado, sus movimientos eran más precisos que nunca, y su rostro, que derramaba pesadas lágrimas de dolor, estaba cubierto por sus máscara, tanto la de cerámica, como la de frialdad.

--

¿**H**as sentido alguna vez que no importa lo que hagas, lo que intentes o trates, todo saldrá mal?

¿Que no es de importancia cuanto trabajes, te esfuerces y logres, siempre habrá alguien que sin esfuerzo aparente, consigue todas las metas que te has impuesto?

¿Has sentido ese vacío en tu pecho, esa sensación extraña que se aloja precisamente en el peor de los momentos, como un presagio de lo que vendrá, o mejor dicho, de las malas noticias que vienen en camino?

¡Yo si! Muchas veces lo confundo con miedo, sí; miedo, una turbación en mi cuerpo que amenaza con quebrantar mi voluntad, con despedazar mis sueños y todo lo que he logrado, en un simple transcurrir de segundos.

Y lo peor del caso, es que no importa cuanto ames a alguien, cuanto abras tu corazón a esa persona, ¡Siempre está ese miedo latente en tu pecho! esperando al momento apropiado para emerger, esa vocecilla burlona que siempre te ha dicho lo que menos quieres escuchar. Lo qué con tanto ahínco tratas de sepultar bajo unas no tan firmes creencias de rectitud.

Bajo las mentiras de:

Ella jamás me haría esto ¡Estamos por casarnos! Tengo un buen trabajo, le ofrezco una buena vida, ¿Qué más podría desear? ¡Ella me ama!

Duele que a pesar de estar acompañado, te sientes solo, olvidado y sin importancia.

A donde quedaron las promesas, las risas y los dulces comentarios, los besos a escondidas, las miradas furtivas, el coqueteo incesante.

Cuando fue que mi presencia se volvió monótona, una rutina de la cual pareces estarte cansando. Alguien que ya no es importante o tan siquiera necesario en tu vida.

No lo se, pero tengo miedo de averiguarlo…

--

"¿**E**stas seguro de que esto es lo que deseas Naruto?" La voz ronca del Hokage le sacó de sus ensoñaciones, sonrió apáticamente, no estaba de humor, no con los recuerdos que atiborran su mente.

Al anciano no pareció agradarle su reacción, podía sentirlo en su piel, o más precisamente, en la parte posterior de su cuello, el cual justo en estos instantes, se está erizando. "¡Le he hablado soldado, espero que responda adecuadamente como el código de conducta y etiqueta lo indica!"

Enderezó su postura de inmediato, Hiruzen Sarutobi no era alguien a quien debas enojar, mucho menos insultar. "Lamento mi indiferencia señor, tengo mucho en mi cabeza, ¿Cual fue su pregunta?" Pudo ver como su porte recto se desvaneció con sus palabras, aparentemente el hombre comprendía por lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Crees que es buena idea lo que estas por hacer, tienes un gran futuro por delante, echarlo todo a un lado por?"

"Señor, por favor, no lo tome para mal, pero lo que menos necesito en estos momentos, es un recordatorio de la razón _exacta_, por la que deseo esta licencia, en estos momentos mis sentimientos y razonamiento, están completamente obnubilados por esta mala experiencia, temo que toda mi labor, se vea empañada por un error, un muy grave error."

No necesitó decirle más, mucho menos detallar en palabras que es lo que le mantenía tan desenfocado, a estas alturas todo escuadrón y civil en Konoha, debe saberlo.

Sarutobi suspiró en resignación, Naruto dijo, "no puedo culparlo, las cosas no se han visto bien últimamente en las fronteras, mi ayuda quizás levantaría la moral de nuestros soldados mientras instiga miedo en los enemigos, pero tal cómo estoy ahora, no puedo en lo absoluto laborar al cien por ciento de mis capacidades, sin estropearlo terriblemente."

Y para un Shinobi, el titubear o soñar despierto en el campo de batalla, significa muerte, tanto la suya como la de sus camaradas.

Sarutobi, el Hokage de la aldea escondida en la Hoja suspiró nuevamente por lo que pudo ver, al parecer la situación había afectado al anciano severamente, "Por favor anciano, no necesitas torturarte por mis decisiones, sé que el consejo te exigirá más detalles, pero realmente necesito descansar, puedo poner en riesgo mí vida, pero _no _la de otros. Necesito un descanso para recargar baterías, tal vez no sea mucho, quizás regrese dentro de un par de semanas."

Sus palabras no parecían agradarle, probablemente se estaba culpando por su frágil estado emocional, no tardó en escuchar su opinión. "¡Naruto, no sabes cuanto lamento qué hayas tenido que vivir esto, no es justo en ningún nivel, y debí haberlo previsto!"

Él rubio dejó salir una ligera carcajada, interrumpiendo su discurso de forma adrede, "Anciano, no me arrepiento de lo que he vivido hasta ahora, si bien hubiera deseado que esto no ocurriera, no hay nada que tú o yo, hubiésemos podido hacer al respecto, soy un Shinobi, debí haber visto las señales, en vez de ser un estúpido cegado por el amor. Ha pesar de las continuas traiciones, sigo siendo fiel a la hoja, soy un hombre adulto," Ante la mirada del Hokage, rectificó, ¡OK, soy un hombre joven! Lo superare, perdonarlo, probablemente nunca, pero no es la primera vez en que las decisiones de alguien más, no coordinen con las mías, si bien me has enseñado algo, es a seguir adelante sin importar qué. Y a no tomar de frente algunas ofertas."

Una leve sonrisa surcó por su rostro, eso le alegraba un poco el día, sin importar lo que acabase de ocurrir hace unas horas. "Imagínate, Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi No Kitsune, odiado ANBU de Konohagakure no Sato, usando leotardo verde. Gracias al cielo Maito-sensei encontró una nueva victima a quien someter a sus ideales."

Esta vez pudo provocar una pequeña carcajada, "¿Eso es algo cruel no lo crees Naruto? Pensé que te llevarías bien con el chico, conociendo su pasado." Negó ligeramente con su rostro, como siempre ha ocurrido desde que pudo entrar al rango militar, Sarutobi ha tomado como tarea el dispersar la presión que pesa sobre sus hombros, al ser el ANBU más joven de toda la aldea (en estos momentos,) alguien que no solo es detestado por todo lo que mencionado hace poco, sino qué es en extremo vigilado por temor a que se repita lo ocurrido con Uchiha Itachi. Cómo si él fuera una copia exacta, esperando a repetir su labor.

A pesar de que por cortos momentos lo pensó, antes de ser traicionado por el hombre.

Si, era Shinobi a una edad muy temprana, pero incluso el admitía que no estaba a la altura del sujeto (al menos teóricamente,) después de todo, después de la traición fue entrenado por la bestia verde de Konoha y claro, Hatake Kakashi, con tal de terminar su entrenamiento. (El cual, resultó ser bastante completo, ya que lo ubicaba en aquel entonces, en la categoría Chuunin de alto nivel, casi Jounin.)

Era después de todo, el discípulo de un genio de genios.

El regreso del silencio le dio a entender que no saldría de aquí sin explicar sus razones más a fondo, dígase 'que los ANBU que espían bajo las órdenes del consejo con tal de saber sus movimientos, sepan el porque de sus acciones.' Decidió ceder, y ayudar a su 'Abuelo', líder, mejor amigo y confidente.

"Debí escucharte cuando me dijiste que estaba cometiendo un error, qué estaba yendo demasiado rápido con alguien que apenas conocía por unos simples meses, pero…"

"Naruto…" No le dejo interrumpirle, no ahora que por fin tomó valor para recordar.

"No, no, por favor déjame proseguir, Kakashi dice que si no lo saco de mi pecho no podré seguir adelante, Jeje, el muy hipócrita, aaaah; Estaba desesperado sabes, una vez conseguí mi sueño de ser Shinobi de la forma más bizarra que conozco, pensé que podría adquirir eso que por tanto tiempo me ha estado eludiendo, pensé que al tener dinero propio, adquirido con el sudor de mi frente, y el dolor de mi trasero déjame decirte, Mis tutores no fueron muy amables que digamos, en cuanto a exigirte nada menos que lo mejor. Jeje, pensé que podría obtener una familia, podrá sonar extraño, pero estaba confiado, estudié sobre el tema, me aseguré de ser un 'hombre' elegible, luche por imitar a mis colegas 'expertos', y vaya que resultó, De Gai aprendí a cómo NO vestirme, de la peor manera debo agregar, ¿Con él nunca nada es sencillo no? Cómo decía, aprendí que el 'destilar' misterio en tu forma de vestir y comportarte, atrae la atención de las chicas, de Kurenai mi vieja compañera cuando era Chuunin, quien cabe decir está probablemente enervada por mi decisión, jamás pensé que le caía tan bien… Podría jurar qué renegaba la idea de que avanzare tan pronto en una relación a tan temprana edad… Cómo muchos otros, pero en fin, De Kurenai aprendí que el hablar educadamente, mirarlas directamente a los ojos (No que me ayudase mucho con mi estatura en aquel entonces, igual parecía que observaba sus pechos.) Jamás presionar, y siempre demostrar ligeramente que te interesa en algo más que una relación de una noche, no que ella me permitiera o a mis 'conocidas' el proseguir de un simple beso en mi mejilla… al menos **no** mientras _ella_ esté cerca, aguafiestas te digo, aaahhh, de nuevo doy vueltas al asunto…

… Sabes, en algunos puntos pensé que yo podría gustarle, pero fue fácil descubrir que sus ojos apuntan directamente hacia tu hijo, no me sorprendería que algo esté ocurriendo entre los dos. Maldigo sus sentimientos maternos híper desarrollados, ahh, de nuevo me desvió del tema."

Sonrió por unos segundos, intentando recuperar su compostura, el silencio de Sarutobi le indicaba que estaba respetando su decisión de confrontar y reconocer lo que había sucedido.

Suspiró, jamás pensó que fuera tan difícil el dejarlo salir del pecho, apretó sus puños hasta el punto de que podía sentir sangre fluir de su piel perforada. Las lágrimas de frustración y obvio dolor fueron inevitables a partir de este punto, al igual que un par de solitarios sollozos. Inhaló profundamente, intentando recuperar su constitución, recordándose que era un Shinobi primero y un hombre después.

Sonrió sardónicamente ante esas últimas palabras, justo cuando cruzaron por su cabeza, Exhaló rápidamente, intentando librarse del mal sabor de boca, se carcajeó cuando supo que no podría hacerlo. "Sabes, fue mi ego el que me introdujo en todo esto, cegado por la idea de que era la chica 'destinada,' pensé que con ella podría conseguir lo que la aldea tanto me negó, una familia, así sea siendo yo el padre que trabaja a diario por mantener a sus hijos. Creía que mi 'estatuto,' y mi trabajo me garantizarían éxito… JA, vaya que lo conseguí, Yuri es una buena mujer, si bien dos años mayor que yo, se interesó en mí de verdad, o eso quise creer, ignoré las advertencias de Kurenai, los consejos de Kakashi, todo con tal de conseguir mi sueño de tener una familia, ya había alcanzado mi meta de ser Shinobi y estaba en buen camino a ser Hokage, pero… me faltaba una familia, solo eso y todo seria; perfecto.

Pero me estaba mintiendo a mi mismo, incluso yo podía ver las señales, las evidencias en su cuerpo, sus caricias y palabras no eran para mí, a una edad muy temprana supe lo que es el toque de una mujer, y eso me bastó para mentirme a mi mismo de que ella me amaba, de que yo era su 'hombre,' y ella mi futura mujer…

… Idiota, fui un completo idiota, cómo se me pudo ocurrir que un chico de apenas dieciséis años con mi expediente, sería considerado digno, cómo se me pudo ocurrir que llegar dos semanas más temprano a casa le haría más feliz; ¿Cómo no pude moverme después de ver a ese bastardo moverse contra ella una y otra vez? ¿Porqué no pude ignorar esos sonidos, su rostro de placer, su mirada perdida y esa sonrisa que jamás parecía pertenecerme?".

Cinco meses y medio fue mi record para descubrir lo que es la infidelidad, en mí primera relación seria. JA, ahora supe que mis 'ideas,' mis sueños y pensamientos eran solo míos, asumí qué porque estaba 'conmigo,' deseaba casarse, que mí casa sería la suya, y la de nuestros futuros hijos.

Pero ahora no puedo estar en mí apartamento sin olfatear su aroma, sin oír sus gemidos, ni mucho menos quitarme de mi cabeza la sonrisa de victoria de ese bastardo, al menos hasta que descubrió que estaba detrás suyo.

SÍ, Woo HOO, victoria, había conseguido herir al 'demonio,' y mí condición como Shinobi me impedía asesinarlo sin enfrentar severas consecuencias…

… Ya lo sabía, realmente sabía que estaba soñando y que solo me engañaba a mi mismo, ella nunca me amó, solo fui un juego, una diversión de la cual se aburrió rápidamente."

"Ya es suficiente Naruto," El rubio dio un pequeño respingo ante el sonido fuerte de la voz de Sarutobi, un rápido olfateo le sirvió de alarma para darse cuenta de que esta vez estaba sangrando profusamente desde la palma de sus manos.

Agachó la cabeza en vergüenza ante su automutilación, no es digno de un Shinobi, de un 'hombre.' "¡Lo siento Hokage-sama!"

No necesitaba ver el rostro del anciano para saber como le miraba, ni mucho menos que tan fruncido se encontraba su ceño. "Naruto, desde hoy quedas fuera del rango Shinobi hasta nuevo aviso, espero un reporte semanal de tus actividades que pueda ser requisado por el consejo y mi persona. No es fácil dimitir de la milicia, y tú Hiato no será permanente, lamento que esto halla terminado de esta manera, tú más que nadie merece un pequeño pedazo del cielo para descansar de la dureza de la vida."

Afirmó ligeramente, no podía contrariar al Hokage, no con tantos Shinobi en las sombras, aparentemente liberó algo más que sangre mientras relataba la razón de sus resentimientos.

"Entiendo Hokage-Sama, cumpliré cuanto antes mi labor a lo mejor que me permitan mis capacidades, pero por ahora, solo permítame recuperarme, le prometo que no se arrepentirá." Saludó inclinándose lo más profundo que podía, hasta el punto de casi arrodillarse en señal de sumisión, sabía que esto lo heriría más que ayudarle, pero no podía hacer nada más para demostrar su lealtad ante el Hokage.

Sin decir no más, partió cuanto antes, sabiendo que sus últimas palabras eran una 'dimisión,' de su presencia.

En las afueras le esperaba Kurenai, su mirada baja le indicaba que había escuchado su discurso, genial, alguien más a quien preocupar con su inhabilidad para pensar como adulto.

Cómo Itachi tantas veces le había criticado. .

En sus manos estaba su mochila de viaje, no pensaba salir de la aldea, solo acampar en los bosques lo más alejado de su apartamento de ser posible, no podía regresar a ese lugar, ya no es su hogar, ya no más.

Sonrió, sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil, ella podía leerle cómo un libro…

Cuanto desearía el gustarle, pero de nuevo, eso era pedir demasiado, y soñar lo imposible.

Intentó tomar su equipaje, pero ella jamás lo soltó, suspiró, sabía que esto vendría, ella lo ha estado sugiriendo desde que se conocieron.

"Kurenai-san, por última vez, no puedo vivir contigo, ¿Qué pensaría Asuma-dono?" Esperaba sacarle la idea de su cabeza recurriendo a su recién adquirido 'no-novio.'

Ella titubeó por un segundo, el admitía que fue una jugada sucia de su parte, recurrir a sus temores primarios de perder a su posible pareja por un arranque de celos, después de todo.

Los hombres somos seres irracionales.

Una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla derecha le dijo exactamente lo que deseaba oír, que ella no seguiría más con esta farsa. Jamás fueron amigos, nunca, solo… congeniaron en un par de ocasiones. JA, cómo si el aprendiz de un traidor, y carcelero de un demonio pudiera tener tales cosas.

Estuvo dispuesto a partir, cuando ella le abrazó intempestivamente, debía admitir que se sentía incómodo, no estaba en condiciones para abrazos ni caricias, no cuando todas ellas le recordaban de lo que hace poco fue testigo.

"Naruto, se que no puedo reemplazar el 'ideal' que has perdido, y que en estos momentos no quieres saber nada de mujeres, no con lo que has vivido, y no me atrevo a pedirte que te quedes en mi casa como un 'hermano,' sabiendo que la idea de una familia te incómoda en estos instantes, pero al igual que tú, necesito un buen amigo que me acompañe en la soledad de mi hogar. Nada romántico, nada sexual como aparentemente llegaste a tener con esa… harpía, NO, ni se te ocurra defenderla, bien te dije que te aseguraras primero, no me escuchaste, ahora lo harás, Esto no lo superaras solo, y me temo que te vuelvas como Kakashi, Kami lo prohíba, quédate conmigo unas semanas, mi apartamento es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, y te prometo que Asuma no causará problemas. Sé qué no comenzamos con muy bien pie, y aún me enoja que se te permitiera ser un Shinobi bajo la tutela privada de Itachi para colmo, pero… creo, creo que hemos llegado a ser buenos amigos por lo menos, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros y la diferencia en poderes y rango. Hazlo por mí, solo compláceme por esta vez… te prometo que pondré a Anko a raya, con la ayuda de Yugao claro esta."

Suspiró, como no hacerlo, ella sabía tan bien como él, qué estaba desesperado por compañía, no deseaba estar más tiempo solo. No, no con las pesadillas de las misiones que ha conllevado y lo que observó hace pocas horas.

Si, necesitaba donde llorar y sentirse miserable, quizás podía confiar en ella, tal vez sea un error, pero no tiene otra opción, su apartamento aún huele a _eso_.

"De acuerdo."

--

**S**arutobi observó a través de la ventana de su oficina como Kurenai, quien estaba próxima a adquirir el rango Jounin, se llevaba consigo a su posible reemplazo en unos cuantos años.

Fue una tragedia lo que ocurrió hace poco, tenía sus sospechas, principalmente cuando conoció a la chica en persona, pero no era su lugar informar esas cosas, de hecho si lo era, pero sabía que Naruto jamás le creería al estar terriblemente enamorado de la chica.

Nadie lo hace cuando está realmente enamorado.

Desde temprana edad, Naruto poseía una gran cantidad de Chakra que desperdiciar, probablemente la de un Jounin de alto nivel, quizás Kage, la enorme vastedad de su núcleo le convertía en él candidato perfecto para el Kage Bushin, lo cual llamó la atención de Uchiha Itachi, quien tomó como discípulo al niño demonio en aquel entonces, con tal de demostrar un punto más político que social.

Los Uchiha podían controlar al demonio, y la aldea, cómo los típicos crédulos que eran, se tragaron la carnada con todo y anzuelo.

Por años lo entrenó con una brutalidad tal, que al salir de tal entrenamiento, el chico entró y pasó con orgullo el examen Chuunin, lamentablemente, su condición como Jinchuuriki le limitaba a misiones bajo la supervisión de un Jounin o ANBU (por lo general un trío de ellos.) cuando tuviera misiones fuera de la aldea.

Luego ocurrió la traición de Itachi y todo lo orquestado se fue a la basura.

El consejo temía que siguiese los pasos de su maestro, por lo que constantemente le monitoreaban, eso no impidió que el joven experimentara la muerte y miseria que normalmente portan este trabajo.

Naruto dejo de ser un niño a una edad muy temprana, incluso antes de entrar en la academia.

Por eso se convenció a si mismo que quizás era lo mejor el permitirle proseguir por este camino. Pero entonces ocurre algo como esto y le demuestra todo lo contrario, que Naruto aún seguía siendo un niño a pesar de las circunstancias, un niño aterrado y herido por lo inmundo que puede llegar a ser el mundo de los adultos.

Un niño que creyendo ser hombre, pensó podría tener lo que de infante se le había negado.

Un sueño que le fue arrebatado de la forma más cruel posible, un movimiento que ha colocado en serio peligro su vida y carrera. El consejo estaba nervioso, este dolor podría llevar al chico por un camino peligroso, y nadie quiere que se repita lo de hace tan solo unos años.

No… Naruto estaba en problemas más grandes que un simple corazón roto, si su resentimiento prosigue por más de dos meses…

No deseaba pensar en lo que el consejo exigiría.

**_Continuará… _**

**_Esto es lo que pasa cuando una historia está en tu cabeza, torturándote continuamente hasta en tus sueños con tal de ser desarrollada, intenté apaciguarla meses atrás cuando publique una base muy distinta llamada de igual forma, en "El pergamino del Lobo." _**

**_Solo que en aquella, Naruto consiguió entrenar bajo Maito Gai, no por Itachi, además de que era apenas un chico de 11 años, cuando descubrió que la mujer que amaba, (que era doce años mayor que él) lo estaba usando. Aquí solo es dos años mayor que él, y _****_a diferencia de la original, si lo amaba, pero también amaba al otro sujeto en los largos meses que Naruto no estaba debido a las misiones. _**

**_Aquí Naruto tiene 16 años, y la cronología de la historia se encuentra unos meses antes de la traición de Mizuki. _**

**_Parejas, por ahora iré con lo que mi inspiración me dicte… _**

**_No, nada con Kurenai. _**

**_Y por si se lo preguntan, no, no me interesa la edad real entre Itachi y Naruto, solo sé, que en mi historia, es siete años mayor que el rubio. _**


End file.
